<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hindered love by Melisandro99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589704">Hindered love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99'>Melisandro99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, F/M, Fantasy, Female Rivalry, Multi, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>North killed Markus after a lot of problems they had but no one must know it neither the people she loves most of all but a threat want to put in danger North's life. Will she succeed to continue living?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), North &amp; Original Chloe | RT600, North &amp; Sera (OC), North/HR400 "Traci" Android(s), Original Chloe | RT600/HR400 "Traci" Android(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Immediate passion</p><p>His coffin has been put on the ground and everyone was throwing flowers for Markus. North was worn with a black dress and she was having cold even if Markus didn't deserve it for his funeral for everything he did. She believed to be happy with him but he has always been a monster. They always argued because of her best friend Sera. He hated her so much and tried to kill her a lot of times so North couldn't tolerate it anymore. She put a poison in a glass of wine Markus drank and for this reason he died and North didn't care for it even if she pretended to be sad at his funeral. No one should know what she did. Connor gave her a hand and she smiled. He was the only one who really understod her and always cared for her when she needed someone. They waited there when the androids burnt the coffin with Markus' body inside and they waited there until they leaved. North asked Connor to take her at home and he accepted. They arrived at North's house. When Connor saw North was sad he caressed her face to console her.</p><p>"Can you take me in my bedroom?" asked North</p><p>"Yes, of course"</p><p>They went to the bedroom and sitted together.</p><p>"You don't have to be sad forever. Life go on and Markus' death mustn't ruin your beautiful face" said Connor</p><p>"Instead my face will be ruined"</p><p>"No, you must be strong as you have always been. I can be selfish but… I love you and if I know you're sad I would make all the horrible things in this world to make you happy again"</p><p>"Please don't. I lost too many people for this reason, I don't want to lose you"</p><p>"You will not, i promise. Now I leave you alone"</p><p>Connor was going away.</p><p>"Connor" North called him "Stay with me tonight"</p><p>Connor smiled "Really?"</p><p>"Yes,… I want you"</p><p>They were so close until they kissed each other and then they took off their clothes. North bent on the ground to kiss Connor's calf and then his thigh and he put his hand on her head while she was doing it, then Connor pushed North in the bed and kissed her neck on top of her while she was feeling pleasure. After they finished, Connor caressed North's face looking at her from above.</p><p>"I love you" said Connor "I don't want to see you sad"</p><p>"I won't if you're with me. I always loved you even if I never admitted it"</p><p>"Why did you never told me it?"</p><p>"Because I was engaged with Markus and I believed I wouldn't have respected him"</p><p>"Sentiments change and Markus would have understod it and in this moments he's rebelling in the grave because we had sex the day of his funeral"</p><p>"Yes but life go on like you said"</p><p>"Yes, but for the moment I want to keep it a secret because everyone would be upset to know we got engaged so soon"</p><p>"Yes, but I can't resist you any longer"</p><p>"Yes, no one can resist my charm" Connor was joking</p><p>After they talked a lot they kissed and slept together.</p><p>Connor got dressed while North woke up and looked at him charmed.</p><p>"Are you so handsome even when you cover your face?" asked North</p><p>"I'm handsome everytime but now stop talking about my beauty, I want to take you in a place"</p><p>"First can you come to kiss me?"</p><p>"Do you want a kiss?" Connor went from her in the bed and kissed her in the mouth. North tried to move his head to kiss her neck but Connor stopped her. "What did I say? We can have sex later but now we have to go in a place. Now wear yourself"</p><p>After North got dressed they came out from North's house but they saw a surprise. Kara came back.</p><p>"Connor, I'm so happy to see you" she went to hug him and he did too</p><p>"Kara, what are you doing here? Where's Alice?"</p><p>"Alice is all right but… I decided to stay in Detroit forever and I left Alice with Rose and Adam"</p><p>"Why? Didn't you feel to take care of a child?" asked North</p><p>"No, children aren't for me, I prefer to take care of myself and for this reason I want to speak with you Connor, alone"</p><p>"Why can't I listen?" North was upset</p><p>"Don't get mad North but it's a private thing. It will be only a minute"</p><p>"Ok" North went away while Kara and Connor were alone</p><p>"I missed you so much Connor"</p><p>"I was scared you wouldn't have survived"</p><p>"It was so hard"</p><p>They walked in the street.</p><p>"I know you tried to arrest me once…" said Kara</p><p>"It was the past. I'm so sorry for what happened…"</p><p>"It's all right. I always knew you're a noble person and for this reason I want to ask you help to enter in the police"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I need a work"</p><p>"And why do you want to become a policewoman? There are other simple works you can do"</p><p>"Because I like it. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't convinced"</p><p>"Kara, it's really difficult"</p><p>"I know but I'm prepared. Please"</p><p>"Ok, I will help you"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"Now I have to go" Connor went away in a hurry</p><p>Kara was so happy she could start a new life.</p><p>"I believed you would have go away without me" Kara heard North's voice so she went to see</p><p>"Why did you follow me? We must be cautious" Connor was talking to her</p><p>"It seemed you wanted to abandon me in my house"</p><p>"Abandon you? Never"</p><p>They kissed each other behind a house where no one could see them but Kara did and she felt surprised but at the same time sad. Markus died a day ago and they betrayed his memory in this way? Buti t wasn't only for this reason but even because Kara felt something for Connor and she believed that coming back in Detroit would have deepened their knowledge but she was wrong. At a certain time someone broke a stone in her head and she felt asleep.</p><p>Kara woke up in a white room with a door and she whispered her hand on the door.</p><p>"Let me out of here"</p><p>The door opened but no one showed up. Kara walked in that strange place and she saw a woman turned from behind with white clothes and black hair.</p><p>"I'm so happy you finally woke up" she turned and revealed to be a black woman "My name is Amanda, you never heard of me Kara, right?"</p><p>"No, I don't know who you are"</p><p>"I have always been in Connor's mind, but he found a way to free himself from me even if now I'm in the real world. I risked to die but I survived and now you will work for me"</p><p>"I don't know who you are but I will never…Ahahahah"</p><p>Amanda squeezed a blue thing in her hand to make Kara suffer. "You're in my hands Kara, you can't say no. The thing you don't know is that I spyed you for a lot of time and now I want to work with you face to face. Thanks to you I know about Connor and North relationship and I can't let them be happy"</p><p>"I disagree too about it but…"</p><p>"It's for this reason you're here. You're the woman that make for him… SEDUCE HIM"</p><p>"Seduce Connor? But I'm not that type of woman"</p><p>"I can't tolerate North's presence any longer, she's a tramp who doesn't deserve a man, she must die after Connor will be yours, isn't that true Sera?"</p><p>A woman worn with a light blue dress and collected hair came there. "Sure Amanda. North mustn't be a problem anymore".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A secret place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara, ordered by Amanda goes to the police station to become a police woman and Connor's partner. North meets Amanda for the first time thanks to Sera without knowing she's cheating on her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: A secret place</p><p>Connor walked in the police department until he arrived in his studio. He was looking at the documents for the cases he should study but someone knocked the door and interrupted his job. A policeman.</p><p>"Connor, there's a woman who wants to work here"</p><p>"Ah, how do you…"</p><p>"Hi Connor" Kara shower herself in front of him</p><p>"You can leave us alone" said Connor gently and the policeman went away. "I said you I would have informed you about your new job and you…"</p><p>"I spoke with the chief and he would like I work here"</p><p>Connor was shocked. "What?"</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything but I need this job urgent"</p><p>"Ok, ok, I'm only surprised he accepted so soon without you needed my help"</p><p>"Someone else helped me"</p><p>"Oh, and who?"</p><p>"Ah, Rose, she knew a friend from the police and said him to help me because I needed a job. I'm sorry I asked you for nothing"</p><p>"Don't worry, is Rose here? I would like to know her"</p><p>"No, she left Detroit soon after this"</p><p>"Good, so… welcome to the police world Kara".</p><p>North was looking to all the things Markus left there before dying. His scarf, his tennis balls, some of his shoes and many other things. Maybe a part of her could love him, but the rest was gone with him after having tried to kill Sera. North didn't know where she was but she was her best friend and she won't let anyone hurting her. This was the reason North killed Markus, because Sera was an important part of her life and he never understood it. Someone knocked at the door, maybe it was Connor, she couldn't wait to see him. North opened the door and a surprise was in front of her.</p><p>"Sera" she was happy and went to hug her</p><p>She was worn with a white jacket and white leggings with black short boots.</p><p>North smiled looking at Sera in her blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to find a friend" answered Sera smiling too</p><p>"But where was you? Why didn't you come at Markus' funeral?"</p><p>"It's a long story" said Sera with a sad tone</p><p>"What happened Sera? You seem… worried"</p><p>"No, thanks God everything is passed but my mother was sick and I should return at home without explaining you anything"</p><p>"Ok, ok, don't worry, I understand you. You will always be my best friend Sera even if you make something wrong and this isn't the case"</p><p>"But I didn't come here to talk about me. I want to take you in a place"</p><p>"Mmm, is it a place of your childhood?" asked North curious</p><p>"It's more than it. Follow me"</p><p>North went out of her home and followed her friend happy to spend time with her.</p><p>Connor has been sent from the chief to do a mission. Someone has been murdered in a mental hospital and he should go there to investigate. Connor was going toward the car until he heard a voice.</p><p>"Connor" he turned and saw Kara going to him</p><p>"Kara, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I come with you"</p><p>"No, it's too dangerous and you aren't expert in the field"</p><p>"I know how to use a gun. I used it when I should survive to the war in Detroit and I can use it even now"</p><p>"Kara, if the chief knows that you came with me I will be fired"</p><p>"He will not discover it" Kara took the gun and loaded it</p><p>Connor smiled. "Let's go"</p><p>Connor was driving the car and Kara was next to him.</p><p>"Where are we going exactly?" asked Kara</p><p>"In a mental hospital"</p><p>"Oh my God" Kara made a disgusted face</p><p>"You can always go back" Connor made her a smart look</p><p>"Never"</p><p>When they arrived, a woman chief of the hospital was in front of them. Connor showed her his badge.</p><p>"We are from the police and we have been sent to investigate for one of your patients' death"</p><p>"Oh yes, it was a tragedy. Come with me, I show you the room".</p><p>The female doctor walked in front of Connor and Kara with a sensual step until she arrived to the room used the card to open the door.</p><p>"Be careful" said the woman before going away and letting Connor and Kara going in the room. First of all Connor examinated the victim's body. The poor man was called Brad Goylen and he was 25 years old, then Connor looked on the groung and he noticed the red blood sniffing it. The man has been poisoned. Connor controlled the bedside table and noticed water droplets. The victim has been killed from someone who worked there giving a glass of water to him but who?</p><p>"Connor look" Kara called him "This are the medical records of the patient"</p><p>Kara gave it to Connor and he examinated it.</p><p>They went downstair towards the chief of the mental hospital.</p><p>"You must come with us, Madam" said Connor in a hurry</p><p>North continued to follow Sera and when they arrived North was amazed. That place was full of flowers and she felt the smell penetrating in her body. She took one of them and smelled.</p><p>"This flowers are wonderful, I never saw a garden like that, where did you find it?" asked North to Sera</p><p>It took her some time to answer. "I live here"</p><p>North smiled surprised. "What? Are you serious? But, why did you never tell me about that? It's amazing, I… I would stay here forever"</p><p>"You can" someone else speaked</p><p>North turned and saw a woman far looking at her smiling. She approached her slowly. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm the mistress of this garden my dear. My name is Amanda and it's a pleasure to know you. Sera told me so much about you"</p><p>"And I'm happy she did" North still wasn't understanding</p><p>"She's my mother" revealed Sera "At least my adoptive mother"</p><p>North was more shocked that before.</p><p>"This garden is the place where people reflect, where dreams become reality. You can be part of this world North, you can smell all the flowers you want every day,… every time"</p><p>"It would be a dream"</p><p>"What did I say? Give me the hand" Amanda continued to smile holding out her hand and North handed it</p><p>"This doesn't mean I want to live here. I like my home and the people I see everyday"</p><p>"At least it's a beginning" Amanda smiled "Would you like to take a cup of tea with me and Sera?"</p><p>"I would like it… But I have to come back at home. It will be for another day"</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>North was going away but Amanda called her. "North"</p><p>She turned.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone about our meeting, ok?"</p><p>North was confused but she decided to accept. "Ah,… Ok"</p><p>North came back at home waiting for Connor. She was happy for having gone in that garden with Sera and having known Amanda but she looked forward for Connor to return, she loved him and will always be her real love and the only one who respected her. She prepared the candles for him. She wanted a hot moment, one of the best moments of her life. The door opened and Connor smiled to his girlfriend.</p><p>"Did you miss me?"</p><p>North run towards him and kissed him passionately. He squeezed her and she let herself go to that heat, without never forgetting it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor makes an investigation in a hospital, meanwhile North and Kara have a heated fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Night threats</p><p>The guards were forcing Kara to walk and she tried to free herself without any success.</p><p>"Let me go"</p><p>But they threw her on the ground behind Amanda who was looking on the ground taking a cup of tea.</p><p>"You don't seem to appreciate my generosity. Let us alone"</p><p>The guards went away and Kara stood up approaching Amanda. "You still treat me like a puppet after all I'm doing for you"</p><p>Amanda turned to look at her in the face. "And what are you doing for me Kara? Besides letting Connor to discover us?"</p><p>"And how could I ruin our plan?"</p><p>"Giving him the medical records"</p><p>"He's questioning another woman. He thinks she killed Brad Goylen"</p><p>"Because I falsified the medical records. I killed Brad Goylen"</p><p>"And how could I know it? How do you pretend I can be able to help you if you hyde me everything"</p><p>"I believed you was enough intelligent to understand"</p><p>"I surely can't read in your mind"</p><p>"Try to put Connor in the wrong steps. Convince him to accuse wrong people and I will warn you when we will accuse North"</p><p>"I believed my job was seducing him not accusing innocent people"</p><p>"This is a possibility to be closer to him. You're the right woman for him Kara, not North. I'm convincing her to trust me"</p><p>"Wait, did you speak with North?"</p><p>"She was so fascinated from the garden that I'm gaining her trust… little by little" Amanda made a treacherous smile"</p><p>…</p><p>Connor was sitted in front of the female doctor named Sasha Great who has been accused for having killed Brad Goylen.</p><p>"I swear I didn't kill him, I loved him"</p><p>"I can't help you if I don't know the facts"</p><p>"He was sick for a lung cancer. I believed I could cure him and I was succeeding until…" she was crying "Until I opened the door and I was him dead"</p><p>"Ok, stay calm" Connor looked everywhere "I want to help you, but this medical records are all against you"</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"I have to bring you to the cell…"</p><p>"No please"</p><p>"But I will find the best lawyer to help you"</p><p>"You're a liar, you're a MONSTER" Sasha tried to attack Connor but the police men stopped her.</p><p>"Took her in the cell"</p><p>…</p><p>Connor drove his car until he arrived at home. When he opened the door he smelled a perfume of lavender throughtout the house.</p><p>"Did you miss me Connor?" said North arriving with a sensual pink dress with a split that showed her leg. Her hair was loose and bright. She approached Connor seducing him</p><p>"If I knew I could wear something more elegant too"</p><p>"You don't need to be elegant to be charming" North kissed him "How did work go?"</p><p>"Well, I arrested an innocent woman for a murder she surely didn't commit but… I'm working on the case"</p><p>"The proves are against her?"</p><p>"Yes, and I want to try to convince everyone she didn't kill the person she loved most"</p><p>North became more serious.</p><p>"And you? You seem worried" Connor observed her</p><p>"No, I'm fine" she smiled</p><p>"What did you do today?"</p><p>"Well, over than preparing this romantic moment… nothing" North was trying to kiss hima gain but he kissed her neck</p><p>"I was saying when I was investigating for the case, not when I was questioning the woman"</p><p>"Why don't you continue what you are doing?"</p><p>"Well…" Connor undressed her and took her in the bedroom while he was undressing himself too. He pushed her on the bed and kissed her from above. He was smiling while he kissed her in every part of her body and gave her pleasure. After they had sex, they slept together and after a while North woke up and caressed Connor's face while he was sleeping. She smiled.</p><p>"North"</p><p>She looked away from Connor and tried to listen the voice. "Who's there?"</p><p>"North"</p><p>She stood up and walked away from the room. "Can I help for something?"</p><p>"I know what you did" said the voice emitting echo "You killed your boyfriend… You killed Markus, and I can tell everyone what you did and go in prison"</p><p>"Who are you?" North raised her voice</p><p>"The person who wants you out of this world for the eternity"</p><p>"You don't scare me"</p><p>"You should"</p><p>North started having headaches and falling down.</p><p>"Everyone will know you're an assassin North"</p><p>North woke up scared and Connor too after seeing her in that way.</p><p>"North, North, hey, it was just a dream"</p><p>North continued breathing heavily.</p><p>"Hey, do you understand me? It was just a dream, I'm here with you"</p><p>"No, it wasn't a dream"</p><p>"It's impossible"</p><p>"It seemed so real. Connor, hug me" North leaned on his chest continuing to think about that dream</p><p>…</p><p>North wore herself on the bathroom and looked at herself on the mirror. She was beautiful, but she felt a monster, that voice made her to feel a monster. She regretted everyday what she did. She didn't love Markus anymore after he insulted Sera and even because they hadn't enough chemistry, not the same chemistry she had with Connor, but that didn't mean she should kill him. That didn't mean she shouldn't keep the secret to the justice, in fact she wasn't intented to spend the rest of her life in prison but maybe she should tell everything to Connor. He was a policeman but she loved him and he would have never left her in prison. She went out of the bathroom and she saw Connor smiling to her.</p><p>"Connor, I have to tell you something"</p><p>"Connor" Kara entered in the house "We're late"</p><p>"Yes, I know" agreed him</p><p>"What is she doing here?" asked North</p><p>"Oh, sorry North, I didn't tell you anything. Kara works with me at the police station. We… go together to investigate cases"</p><p>"Oh" North looked at her suspicious "Don't worry my love. I'm happy for you Kara"</p><p>"Yes, it's a new opportunity to start a new life. I believed going out from Detroit was the best thing for me and Alice but… it wasn't" Kara smiled</p><p>"I see"</p><p>"Well my dear now I go at work" Connor kissed North and he went out with Kara.</p><p>…</p><p>Kara examinated the documents the chief gave her.</p><p>"This are the next murdering cases we must investigate"</p><p>"So am I hired?"</p><p>"You was already hired Kara. You did a mission with Connor without my permission but without you we would have never captured Sasha Great"</p><p>"Thank you, you won't regret it" Kara smiled and went out from the office.</p><p>She walked in the corridor when a hand took her and made her enter in the bathroom. She was almost falling down and went she turned she saw North.</p><p>"North. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Surprised to see me Kara? Maybe you shouldn't after having seen me tonight"</p><p>"Tonight? What are you talking about?"</p><p>"First of all, stay away from my boyfriend"</p><p>"Connor? We're colleagues, we don't have any relationship"</p><p>"He doesn't want you, but you?… I don't think so"</p><p>"North, I'm here to work, not because I'm in love with Connor"</p><p>"Say it to someone else, you can't take joke of me. You want him, this is the reason you threatened me tonight saying that you will reveal what I did"</p><p>"What you did? North I didn't…"</p><p>"You can say whatever you want Kara, but you know… Connor wants me, not poor street people like you, so keep it in your mind: don't even try to reveal something"</p><p>Kara was almost crying. "I understod. Can I go now?"</p><p>"If you understod the concept of my speech… Yes"</p><p>Kara went away at a brisk pace.</p><p>…</p><p>Kara went to Amanda's house. "I want to kill her"</p><p>Amanda turned. "Kara, what a surprise"</p><p>"A poor street girl like me is ready to become the best seductress of Detroit. I'll take away Connor from her with a snap of finger"</p><p>"It's strange you wake up only now Kara. What did make you so active?"</p><p>"North pulled the rope too hard, it's better she reneges her arrogance in time. She wants to see me evil, well I'm becoming that person who gives her a headache every night".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Double play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara officially become a bad girl. Connor disappears and North and Sera go to search him and investigate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Double play</p><p>Amanda was still surprised about Kara's behavior. "What did happen exactly to make you want torture North with more entusiasm?"</p><p>"She called me poor street people. After all she did together with Marcus and Connor to save Detroit. She saved the other people with them. She sang that song "Hold on, just a little while longer…" to all the Androids. If I'm poor, she's poorer than me. She doesn't deserve Connor, he's good, he's the best man everyone would desire"</p><p>"Connor is a machine Kara, he's not a man, don't fall on sentimentalism. You're determined to make North suffer, do it, but don't fall in love with Connor, this is not your job. That's clear?"</p><p>"Yes Amanda"</p><p>"Good, we can be good allies Kara, while Sera will be the perfect friend to North, you will be her worst nightmare" Amanda smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Connor drived the car on night until he arrived at the police station. He left North sleeping but he didn't know if he made the right thing after all that dreams. The chief was in front of him.</p><p>"Are there some problems?"</p><p>"Yes, there has been a murdering in a mansion. Go in the car, we're going there. I'm driving"</p><p>Connor obeyed and they started their investigation.</p><p>…</p><p>"You're a murderer North, you shouldn't ever watch yourself at the mirror"</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no" North put her hands on the head</p><p>"You should be mad forever, you shouldn't even stay in that bed with Connor, Connor, that handsome man, he deserve a better girlfriend, not a murderer".</p><p>North woke up screaming. She turned on the other part of the bed and she saw that Connor wasn't there. She stood up with her nightgown on and went out from her bedroom to search Connor but someone rang at the door. North went to open and Sera smiled to her.</p><p>"Ah, I brought you something to eat" Sera gave her an envelope with food inside</p><p>"Thank you".</p><p>Sera was going away.</p><p>"Do you want to enter?" proposed North</p><p>"Oh yes, why not".</p><p>They entered and then North prepared a hot chocolate for both and they sitted on the sofa.</p><p>"How are you Sera?"</p><p>"I've a lot of job to do but I'm fine. Your house is amazing, humble but amazing"</p><p>North put the hot chocolate on the little table in front of her. "Listen, I've to be clear with you. I'm worried, I can't find Connor and it's strange he goes away at this time"</p><p>"You know the job is important, the police man could have called him at any time"</p><p>"It's strange. I've a bad feeling and I need your help"</p><p>"North, are you sure I can be helpful"</p><p>"I need my best friend next to me in this moment. Please Sera".</p><p>Sera was thinking. "Fine".</p><p>North hugged her. "Thank you" she freed herself from the hug "I go to change my clothes".</p><p>…</p><p>Kara arrived with the car at the police station. She was entering and everyone greeted her. She felt satisfied because everyone respected her and no one remembered her as a thief who tried to escape during the battle of Detroit. Kara went to speak to a female officer.</p><p>"Hi, I was searching my colleague, Connor"</p><p>"He didn't return from yesterday night"</p><p>"Yesterday night?"</p><p>"He made a mission outside and he still didn't return. Don't worry, nothing to worry about"</p><p>Instead Kara was worried but she smiled. "Ok, thank you".</p><p>Kara was going away. There was something strange and she should discover what happened exactly. She stopped and hid herself when she saw North and Sera entering.</p><p>"Damn it!".</p><p>They went at the office of the chief to talk with him. North knocked at the door.</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Sera</p><p>"If there's someone who knows where Connor is, is the chief".</p><p>North opened the door and entered with Sera behind her. The chief took off his glasses and welcomed North and Sera.</p><p>"Ladies, what does bring you here?"</p><p>"I'm searching for Connor, is he here?" asked North</p><p>"He's doing a mission I said him to do, don't worry, he's a strong man but why are you searching him?"</p><p>"I'm his friend".</p><p>The chief didn't seem convinced.</p><p>"But it's a little strange that I didn't see him anywhere"</p><p>"Where did you want to see him?"</p><p>"He usually comes in my home to bring me food but today he didn't"</p><p>"I called him from yesterday night"</p><p>"Yesterday night? Are you mad?" North was angry</p><p>"North" Sera tried to calm her</p><p>"It isn't normal a police man is disturbed at that time to do a mission when he normally should sleep"</p><p>"We have different rules" said the chief</p><p>"Wrong rules for my taste"</p><p>"If someone want to work as a police man or woman, they need to work hard"</p><p>"Work hard,… That's funny. Connor talked always about Hank and how he was amazing with him but you… you're such a pathetic man"</p><p>"North enough" Sera felt embarassed "Sorry chief, she's nervous" She tried to get her out from the office</p><p>"I'm not nervous, I'm telling the truth and it burns".</p><p>Sera continued to keep North from the arm while they went out from the office.</p><p>"Are you mad or what?" Sera scolded her</p><p>"That man is lying, he knows where Connor is but he doesn't want to tell me, he has a plan"</p><p>"Ok North but can you think for a second? If you scream in front of him, you will have him as an enemy, you must be smart, if you think he's involved but I don't think so"</p><p>"Sera, open your eyes, did you see his look when he spoke to me? I don't trust him, I perceive when someone is hiding something and I will discover it at any cost and if you want to follow me, good, but if you don't think I'm right you can go away. I steal a police's car and I search Connor" North was going away</p><p>"North wait"</p><p>North turned.</p><p>"I come with you" Sera saw Kara hidden behind a wall "Wait me out, I have to go at the bathroom"</p><p>"Be fast" then North went out.</p><p>Sera approached Kara. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I work here, do you remember?"</p><p>"Oh yes, you're doing the spy, I didn't remember so well"</p><p>"You must remember a better thing Sera,… You're working for Amanda, not for North, you must do the possible to make North trust you so I can make her life impossible and when it's time, I will kill her and no one else and you must watch your fake best friend dying in my hands, right? Or I must be clearer?"</p><p>"You has been very clear Kara, know can you let me go? I don't think North will trust me if I stay in the bathroom to pee for a long time"</p><p>Kara motioned for Sera to go and she disappeared.</p><p>…</p><p>North drove the police's car with Sera next to her.</p><p>"Are you sure the police won't discover you stole them the car?" asked Sera</p><p>"When they are going to discover me, they will never find out where I am"</p><p>"Where exactly are we going to investigate? To a random place?"</p><p>"Connor told me about an abandoned house at the final border of Detroit"</p><p>"Was it his last investigation?"</p><p>"Yes, we're lucky in a certain sense"</p><p>"You're not a police woman North, how will you find out clues?"</p><p>North smiled. "Try me".</p><p>After a long drive, they arrived at the house and went out from the car.</p><p>"I'm not good to investigate like my boyfriend" said North while entering in the house "But I know where to begin".</p><p>North went at the kitchen to search clues of blood or food. If there has been a fight, someone would have surely taken a cooking pan to hit the other. The kitchen was little buti t was hard to find clues, She investigated for a long time until she found a goblet with a bit of blood. North took a cloth to cover the goblet and put it on her pocket. After she went out from the kitchen she referred to Sera.</p><p>"Sera, see if you find something else in the kitchen I didn't see. I go downstairs in the rumpus room to search something else"</p><p>"Ok".</p><p>North went downstairs. She was scared for Connor but she tried to be positive even if it was hard. She loved him too much. She arrived at the rumpus room and saw it was full of scattered objects. That house was horrible and it stank. North would never imagine how Connor was able to investigate in places like it. She removed a blue bowl to search on the ground. She touched other objects to see if there was some clue on it but nothing importanti t seemed or maybe she didn't notice it. North started to search on the wall. She touched everywhere until she saw a simbol. A lilac spiral. North touched it and the spiral became more colored. She was charmed by that. The wall opened and North entered inside the dark. She continued to walk and saw something far. She approached that thing and she saw the figure clearly. Connor was on the ground with his hands tied.</p><p>"CONNOR" North screamed happy and went to approach him running but someone hit something on her head and she fell asleep.</p><p>…</p><p>North woke up confused. Her head was spinning but she stood up and saw a circle of fire around her and Connor on the other side always in the same position and fainted.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no" North was scared "CONNOR"</p><p>"He isn't hearing you".</p><p>North turned and saw the police chief who smiled at her perfidious.</p><p>"He's sleeping. He has what he deserves for not being a good police man"</p><p>"He's the best police man Detroit can have, differently from you, lousy pig".</p><p>The police chief laughed. "How romantic are your words, you didn't tell me you two are in love, if I'm not wrong your ex-boyfriend died in these days, few days" the chief smiled</p><p>"I take your head and I grind it like a broken puppet"</p><p>He laughed again, his cold blue eyes amused. "If you love him so much why don't you go to take him and run together? The fire doesn't scare you, right?".</p><p>North didn't want to listen him any longer. She turned at Connor and run towards him.</p><p>"Connor, I'm coming" she went through the fire but she burned her left arm and she screamed.</p><p>The police chief laughed. "This is all your courage North? Maybe you don't love him too much" after these words he screamed too because someone stabbed him on his back.</p><p>Sera whispered in his hear. "You won't touch her again" after Sera removed the knife, he fell down "North stop".</p><p>But North continued to go towards the fire burning other parts of her body, but Sera took a bucket of water and put out the fire. Sera approached North who felt down.</p><p>"North, North please"</p><p>"Take me at the hospital Sera and take Connor too"</p><p>"Connor isn't there. It's only an allucination of this room. Don't worry, I will help you"</p><p>…</p><p>Amanda and Kara saw all the scene. Amanda was furious.</p><p>"Why did that stupid of Sera kill the chief Monreau? How can an android be so stupid. She's approaching at North like a sincere friend and it's not good"</p><p>"Maybe it's because North should have a more suffering death"</p><p>"There was no need to kill the police chief" Amanda watched Kara in the eyes to capture her look "But maybe you knew about this"</p><p>"I don't know what are you talking about Amanda"</p><p>"Instead I perfectly know. You want to kill North but I don't want to"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She must fall in my hands Kara, I have to kill her. She's seducing Connor to marry him and make him stay an Android forever but Connor is mine. He's my son, my heir and you, you're doing double play, you're taking too much of it Kara and I don't like it. You're my puppet remember, I don't want you to betray me but I want you to remember I command and I make strategies"</p><p>"It seems you're never happy of what your allies do Amanda and I'm tired to be scolded even when I make a good job"</p><p>"You're not allowed to be tired"</p><p>"I'm allowed to do everything I want Amanda. The only one who deserve to be scolded is Sera and instead you're doing it with me. What about you who didn't tell me Connor is in my house without my permission?"</p><p>"Seducing him is your job remember"</p><p>"Yes but you forgot a small detail,… Now I can control him"</p><p>"I'm controlling you Kara"</p><p>"No Amanda, I put a blue thing behind his ear. He's always the same Connor but I can order him whatever I want, even to kill you"</p><p>"You stole my technology" Amanda was angry</p><p>"You never believed I could be so smart, right Amanda?"</p><p>"You should never have come up against me. We were accomplices"</p><p>"We're accomplices but in my way now, but Sera mustn't know anything about this. We don't want her to be sad, right?".</p><p>After this words, Kara went away with a perfidious smile"</p><p>…</p><p>Kara opened the door of her house where Connor was resting. He was so handsome and he would have been her boyfriend soon. Kara took off her jacket and approached him on the bed where she whispered on his ear.</p><p>"Connor, wake up".</p><p>Connor opened his eyes seeing Kara and he was confused. "Kara, what… what am I doing here?"</p><p>"Sorry Connor, I tried to wake you but it was impossible. They hurted you a lot"</p><p>"They who?"</p><p>"The chief Monreau"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"And… North"</p><p>"North… What are you saying Kara? North would never do this to me"</p><p>"I saw her with my eyes Connor and not only. She didn't know I put a camera on her private room but…"</p><p>"Her private room?" Connor wasn't understanding</p><p>"Connor I'm so sorry but you have to know" Kara took her phone and showed him a video. Connor was shocked. Chief Monreau and North were having sex. He kissed her on top exciting her with the fire around them. This was a heartbreaking Connor would have never accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hidden lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>North is in a terrible situation and some friends will help her to get out of it. No one could evn imagine that Connor is with Kara and she will do the possible to hyde it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Hidden lies<br/>Everything whistled around her.Everything seemed empty. North opened her eyes slowly before her view could be clear. She looked around moving her head on left and right. She was in the hospital. North moved her hand to touch the wounds she remembered burned her skin caused by that monster of the police chief. She hoped Sera made him suffer before dying. If it wasn’t for her, North would have died. A female doctor entered in the room.<br/>“You woke up”<br/>“How am I doctor?”<br/>“I won’t lie… The injuries are really bad and… I don’t know if everything can return normal for you”<br/>“What do you mean?” North was scared<br/>“Your body could not be repaired and this can cause you to not walking anymore”<br/>“No,… NO, it can’t be possible” North was crying. If she couldn’t walk anymore she couldn’t do this to Connor. Stay forever with a paralized person shouldn’t be his destiny<br/>“I’m so sorry. We’re really doing all the possible to help you, but the results doesn’t seem to show anything positive for your recovery”<br/>“Ok. Thank you for being honest”<br/>“If you need something my assistant will help you” then the doctor went away. North took the time for herself to elaborate what happened and the consequences that caused this to her. She would have lived a life with half of her body burned and without being able to walk. How could this happen? How could a monster like that police chief win even if he died? She and Connor couldn’t stay together anymore and this is only his fault. Because she couldn’t stay together with Connor after this. She couldn’t stay with no men anymore, especially Connor for how much good he was. North would never let him being miserable forever. He should find someone else. She only hoped he was right even if she didn’t find him. Sera opened the door and North cried with all her strength.<br/>“North” Sera looked at her sorry “What did happen? Are you ok?”<br/>“I can’t walk anymore Sera, I can’t continue my life”<br/>“Oh my God no”<br/>“Yes instead. The doctor just told me there’re few chances the injuried will not cause me to return like before. I can’t live in this way. I can’t live like a disabled, I want to die”<br/>“No, don’t even think this. We have been great, we killed the police chief and Connor will be found. It will be difficult to adapt to this new reality, but you can do it, you’re strong”<br/>“No, I can’t accept it. Sera, this is too much, I made all the possible to find Connor and I didn’t solve anything. I didn’t find him and I caused myself this”<br/>“North, I… would like to help you some way”<br/>“You can help me if you ask to the doctor’s assistant a glass of water”<br/>“Yes sure” Sera stood up quickly and when she was near the door she turned to look at North “North, whatever thing, whatever,… I’m here”<br/>North smiled before Sera went out of the room and leave her in solitude,… depressed. Sera seemed to be fast. A doctor with a hood entered with a glass of water approaching to North.<br/>“Thank you” but when North saw the water was blue she frowned “What…?”<br/>“Drink it”<br/>“What is this? A medecine? No”<br/>The doctor took off the hood and revealed to be a girl with blonde hair tied to a tail put on her shoulder and blue eyes. “My name is Chloe and I want to save your life. These people are paid to torture you and they aren’t telling you the truth. You can be cured. Come on drink it”<br/>“How can I trust you?”<br/>“I can give you informations about a person you’re searching for”<br/>Connor. How could this girl know about Connor? If she was saying the truth, North didn’t know but she would have risked everything for Connor. She drank the liquid. Suddenly she felt her burned parts of her body regenerating. North tried to stood up from the bed and she could make it. She could walk. She was the happiest person in the world. Everything was a lie and whoever paid the doctors to torture her will pay.<br/>“Come on, you have to get dressed like me, they can’t recognise you” said Chloe<br/>“Ok”.<br/>North when to the bathroom with the clothes Chloe gave her then she transformed her hair in a tail. The two girl were ready to escape. They went out from the room together. While they were walking Chloe gave North something to carry like she was doing. They saw the elevator but someone cut the way to Chloe.<br/>“Where are you going?”<br/>“I’m going to throw in the trash all this dirty things”<br/>“Who are you?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Take off your mask”<br/>Chloe was shivering so the man was intended to do it but North kicked his face throwing him dawn.<br/>“Come on!” North and Chloe started to run and entered in the elevator so that North pressed the button to go dawn to the ground floor. When they arrived a lot of men tried to stop them so the two girls started to fight against them. One took Chloe from behind but she gave him a nudge and them punched him. North was kicking a man’s nose three times and when she realized another one was behing her she hit him with her head. They laid them all out until they were going out and another man showed up.<br/>“Where do you believe to go?”<br/>North and Chloe looked themselves with an accomplice look under the mask and then they both punched him and knocked him down. They runa way while inside the hospital there was the alarm but they never looked back. Now North had an ally and she would have done the possible to find Connor with her help.They run a lot and the nurses were sown. They arrived in a wood. North took off the mask and Chloe did it too while she was leaned against a tree.<br/>“You shouldn’t have done it”<br/>“I saved your life and you say I shouldn’t have done it? Chloe, he could soon kill you if he took off your mask in that moment”<br/>“I can take care of myself”<br/>“You demonstrated it, on the contrary you demonstrated to be more able than me. I could never thank you enough for saving my life and for having opened my eyes about that nurses. They wanted I believed I could never walk anymore, instead I’m here,… I’m walking and I’m ready to find Connor and bring him back to me. I don’t know how you can know it but please, tell me. What did you discover? Where’s Connor?”<br/>Chloe moved her head to another direction.<br/>“Chloe”<br/>“Ok,… I couldn’t believe that woman could be still alive but she is”<br/>“Who?”<br/>“Amanda”<br/>“And who’s Amanda?”<br/>“A woman who has been important for many generations. Black skin, gentle, with a garden full of flowers…”<br/>“Wait,… I know who are you talking about… no, it can’t be possible, this woman lives in Sera’s house, she was so gentle,… are you sure we’re talking about the same person?” <br/>“Yes. She’s planning to kill you to separate you and Connor”<br/>“What? She will have to pass over my body”<br/>“You shouldn’t trust this Sera. I heard she’s helping her about some project to ruin Detroit forever starting with your death”<br/>“No, it can’t be possible. Sera is my friend for a lifetime, she couldn’t have betrayed me, she saved my life”<br/>“I know it’s hard to elaborate…”<br/>“No, no, you’re blathering, you can’t say the truth”<br/>Chloe continued to look everywhere with her eyes.<br/>“Why do you keep avoiding my gaze? Who are you looking for?”<br/>“Me”<br/>North turned and then she saw him. She couldn’t believe they would have seen each other again. Osmond. She knew him at the Eden Club. They both were made to give pleasure to clients. The hr400 model was the same. Black hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile, with the difference that he had clothes: a brown jacket, a white shirt under it and black pants.<br/>“North, he’s Osmond,… my boyfriend” said Chloe<br/>“I know him” North informed her<br/>“What? Really?”<br/>“We both worked at the Eden Club”<br/>“It’s a pleasure to see you again North” said Osmond<br/>“The pleasure is mine. So you’re a couple”<br/>“Osmond and I knew each other after all the Androids were free” explained Chloe<br/>“Yes, and I can’t stay far from her a minute” Osmond approached Chloe and kissed her<br/>North smiled normally. “I’m happy for you” she said “But know we must find my twin soul too… Connor”<br/>“I was the one who discovered everything about the rk800 model” said Osmond “I had to be informed everything was right and that no one was doing conspirations, then I saw a colored garden, that was strange. I entered for curiosity and I saw two women conspiring about killing another woman. You North”<br/>North was shocked. “How do this women look like?”<br/>“Amanda, a black woman with a perfect collected hairstyle and the other and a collected hairstyle too with a long blue dress”<br/>“Sera” North was crying. She couldn’t believe her best friend would have betrayed her. She lied the entire time, she killed Markus because she believed their friendship was good but she was wrong… and Markus was right but in any case she didn’t regret killing him. She didn’t really love him. Was she a bad person? If Markus was alive could she get rid of him the same? “I shouldn’t trust her. Now that I know my mistake can we search Connor there?”<br/>“I’m not sure he’s there” stated Osmond<br/>“We have to try” North was decided “I will not stay still while my boyfriend is suffering. I want to be certain that if we three collaborate we will defeat Amanda and Sera and kick their asses out of Detroit”<br/>“I’m in of course” said Osmond decided<br/>“Me too” Chloe confirmed “But North be careful when you will meet Sera again. Don’t reveal nothing”<br/>“Meet her again?”<br/>“North, if she had the key of a special room of Amanda’s house, you have to steal it. Invent something to distract her, she has no idea about your suspects, and then we have to be certain Connor is really there”<br/>“I don’t know if I want to see that traitor again and if I see her I don’t even know if I have the courage to stay silent”<br/>“North, we can’t make mistakes”<br/>North closed the eyes for a moment crying because she felt sad and angry at the same time. “Fine”.<br/>…<br/>Connor was sleeping and Kara continued to caress his face.<br/>“Connor, you’re safe with me” said Kara sweetly “North will never find you and she will neither bother you anymore”<br/>Someone knocked at the door and Kara made a perfidious grimace before standing up from her chair and closing the door of her to go opening to whoever was disturbing her. Kara saw Sera looking at her in a serious way.<br/>“Kara, let me enter”<br/>“What let you think that I want to host you inside?”<br/>“I need to talk to you”<br/>“I do it only because I want to”<br/>Kara let her enter and then Sera turned to look at her. “Kara, I don’t know if I can continue to do this. I’m living with the remorse of betraying my best friend and I’m lying to her about her disease. I know that she can walk again and I’m not telling her the truth because I’m working for Amanda. I want to get rid of her, I can’t live in this way”<br/>“Sera, are you confiding in me? Am I a camping friend?”<br/>“Kara, I don’t know what to do, I’m exploding and you’re the only one I can be confident. You’re working with Amanda too threatened like me and maybe you can give me an advice”<br/>Kara gave a bitter smile “Oh Sera” she approached Sera and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder “The only advice I can give you is to go away and to not disturb me anymore. Have I been clear?”<br/>Sera was offended by Kara’s reaction. “I can’t believe you became in this way. You seemed so sweet the first time I saw you, now it seem you’re happy to work with Amanda”<br/>“Life changes everyone, now please can you get out of here? I was doing something important that doesn’t include a useless person like you”<br/>Sera shooked her head disgusted and then she went away while Kara looked at the door where Connor was in and smiled because her plan was working perfectly.<br/>…<br/>North went outside to collect dried fruit. She loved to take a bit of fresh air, she deserved it after spending that hell for what the police chief was doing to her and in the hospital when she believed that she couldn’t walk anymore. Chloe took that country house in the most isolated place of Detroit so no one could find her. She was officially a “Wanted” after escaping from the hospital, she could even imagine which excuse she could use to approach Sera as Chloe said. North found some chestnuts on the grass.<br/>“Can I help you someway?”<br/>North turned and she saw Osmond. “Oh, don’t worry, I can do this alone”<br/>“I have no doubt. You’re strong North, I can’t even imagine what you spent when you did that rebellion with the other androids”<br/>“I was present fisically but it’s like you was there too. That battle was for our rights as inhabitants, as people” North turned her back on him continuing to search chestnuts<br/>“You even believed to spend the rest of your life on a wheelchair” Osmond walked behind her<br/>“Yes, my wounds were terrible and I can’t even imagine to return in that way, but now I don’t want to think about it anymore,… so you and Chloe”<br/>“Oh yes”<br/>“Are you happy with her?”<br/>“Yes, she’s sweet, we don’t have any problems as a couple, it’s just that I don’t feel so… attracted by her”<br/>“In which sense?” North knelt to take some chestnuts she found and Osmond did the same touching her hand accidentally. They looked at each other for a bit, then North put her hand away embarassed<br/>“She isn’t like you” said Osmond at a certain moment<br/>“Maybe it’s better if I continue alone” North stood up and she went far from him continuing to search.<br/>…<br/>North returned in her room. She couldn’t believe of what happened that day. Her heart beated when he approached her, but how that could be possible? No, she loved Connor,… no. That was what she really wanted? Osmond opened the door and he made a step.<br/>“Can I enter?”<br/>North stood up and approached him. They were almost close.<br/>“Make me yours tonight” said North <br/>Osmond smiled and then they kissed. They took off their clothes quickly and then North went to the ground to put her face on Osmond’s calf. “Dominate me Osmond. I want you on top of me”<br/>Osmond put his feet on her face and moved it. She felt pleasure.<br/>“You only have to shut your mouth” said Osmond licking above his lips and looking at North as a predator<br/>“Yes Master”<br/>Osmond smiled taking North at the wall with his feet while she put her face on his calf again and Osmond moved it.<br/>“You’re too handsome,… too hot” North exalted him<br/>“You could notice me before, instead you fell in love with someone else that I don’t want to nominate”<br/>“I won’t do it anymore I promise”<br/>“This is our night and you will obey me in every moment” Osmond turned her belly dawn and he put his feet on her neck behind massaging it “Is it clear?”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Now, clawl on the ground near the bed”<br/>North did what Osmond said and then she was standing up slowly so he could push her on the bed and she could moan. Osmond smiled satisfied. He walked on North’s left side of the bed and he put some handcuffs on her wrists. Osmond sussurred on North’s ear.<br/>“We will have a lot of fun, you can be sure about it” Osmond bit her ear and she moaned satisfing him. Osmond walked and looked at North at the foot of the bed. He bent over and put his hand under her underwear to massage her vagina. North moaned.<br/>“Do you feel it?” said Osmond with his provoking tone<br/>“Ahahahahahahahah,… yes,… ahahahahahahahahahahah”<br/>Osmond passed his hand slowly on her body until he took her chin faster. “Look at me,… yes, in this way” he massaged his calfs on the side of her legs “Do you feel my calfs?”<br/>“Oh yes, I love it”<br/>Osmond moved for a few time until he turned her belly dawn and he took a long white stick and hit North’s butt with it. She moaned a lot of times. That was the best night of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The lasting effect of spicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The passion between North and Osmond is always more intense but they're afraid of Chloe and Connor's reaction about that. Kara will do the possible to ruin North's life. (Alicia and Dolores cameo from Old Bridge Secret)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: The lasting effect of spicy<br/>
North woke up after a spicy night with Osmond. She rested her elbows on the bed and looked at his beautiful face sleeping. How could she do it? Cheating on Connor like that. The passion and the feeling for Osmond was immediate and intense but Connor didn’t deserve it especially in that period that he was in danger. Telling him that she didn’t want to continue their relationship anymore would be too much for him, especially when they found that connection after Markus’ funeral. He’ll feel caught up. But she couldn’t deny it. North loved Osmond. Even Chloe will be upset. She was so friendly with her and if it wasn’t for her North would still believe that she couldn’t walk anymore. North caressed her hair. She stood up going to look herself at the mirror and changing the form of her hair when touching the circle at the side of her head. She wore the hat, the t.shirt with horizontal stripes and all the rest. North was going out until Osmond woke up.<br/>
“Hey” he smiled “Don’t you come to kiss me?”<br/>
North returned the smile and she went to kiss him passionately. When they stopped he looked at her.<br/>
“Where are you going?”<br/>
“To collect fruits for a better breakfast”<br/>
“For me that’s enough to eat you for breakfast”<br/>
“Oh”<br/>
“And for tonight…For me it was all so intense and beautiful”<br/>
North smiled.<br/>
“I’d like to have a lot more of these moments with you”<br/>
“Me too. I desire it with all my heart and I know i twill be difficult to tell it to Chloe when she comes back…”<br/>
“What? No, no, no, I don’t want to tell her anything and you won’t too”<br/>
North made a shocked face. “What do you mean? Did it mean nothing for you?”<br/>
“It’s not this. I want to stay with you but that’s not the right moment to tell it to Chloe, that’s all. I… feel sorry for her, she’s so sweet, she doesn’t deserve it”<br/>
“I can step into her shoes. It’s so hand a news like this… But I can’t be your hidden lover forever. When it will be the moment I’ll tell it to Connor, even if I’m sorry”<br/>
Osmond caressed her face and smiled, then North went away ready to go out.<br/>
…<br/>
The green of the wood was so intense. It was a wonderful journey. Enough to take some fruit and chopping it to create something amazing. If they could live this life forever it’d be perfect, but life wasn’t perfect and North should watch the reality for what it was. North heard a sound at a certain point. She frowned and walked slowly.<br/>
“Who’s there?”<br/>
She went through the trees and continued to walk focusing on who was far from her. Two shadows.<br/>
“Hey you” North screamed<br/>
“Hey, we’re not in vein of being kidnapped. Get out, we’ve to go” it seemed the voice of an old lady<br/>
“I don’t want to hurt you, I want to understand what you’re doing”.<br/>
When North approached the view was clear. There were a girl and a woman. The girl had a had and was worn with jacket and pants and she had short curly black hair while the woman had collected red hair and she was worn like a servant.<br/>
“Who are you?” the girl asked<br/>
“My name’s North and from what I’m seeing you lost yourselves”<br/>
“I’m Alicia and she’s Dolores and yes…” Alicia, the girl was explaining “We lost ourselves, we should go in another place and instead we arrived here”<br/>
“Because we pronounced the word Detroit” continued Dolores with her funny voice<br/>
“You’re in Detroit” North revealed<br/>
“We know it but we’ve to go in another place” said Alicia “A friend of ours is sick and we must be there to help her”<br/>
North still wasn’t understanding how that two arrived there but she didn’t care. “Ok but I really don’t know how to help you”<br/>
“There must be someone you know that is able to teleport people from a world to another” Alicia insisted<br/>
“I’m sorry but no. However we’re going to find a solution but in the meantime come with me that I offer you something. You’re surely tired and your clothes are dirty with mud, I can clean it”<br/>
North could even know nothing about them but she was sure they were good people. She felt a particular connection with Alicia in her look.<br/>
“I wouldn’t lose some biscuits with a cake even if until days ago in Old Bridge I was on a hunger strike” that Dolores speaked too much “But you have to agree too Alicia, I don’t want to sound like a mood breaker”<br/>
Alicia was in silence for a bit. “All right, let’s go” she decided<br/>
North smiled. “Perfect”.<br/>
…</p><p>Kara continued to caress Connor’s hair while he slept. She looked him dreamy when singing.<br/>
“Sleep, sleep, my child, that I rock you serene. Sweet heart of my heart, sleep, sleep, peacefully. Oh my heart…”.<br/>
Someone ringed at the door and Kara’s humor became dark.<br/>
“Who the hell is in this moment to interrupt my song?” she stood up to go at the door and open wide it. She lingered on Connor before closing the door again. While she went at the door she hoped it wasn’t Sera. Kara had enough of her repulsive manners. When she arrived at the main entrance to discover who was disturbing her she was surprised to see a woman. A complete stranger.<br/>
“Hello” Kara greeted “Can I be useful in something?”<br/>
Her look seemed depressed. She had dark brown shoulder-lenght hair with a collected strand on her right side and black eyes just like her jacket. She had a brown t-shirt under the jacket and large red trousers. “Hi, I… I think you’re in my house”<br/>
Kara made a shocked face. “What?”<br/>
“I’m Eveline Santhan, I’m the owner of this house and I returned here”<br/>
“Sorry, but I suppose you’re making a mistake. This is my house, I lived here in my entire life”<br/>
“It’s impossible, I was away just three days ago” Eveline face was upset<br/>
Kara made a sarcastic smile. “Listen. I think this is not the Halloween’s period buti f you’re in the mood and you want to do trick or treat, why not just asking some candies because I’d give you it gladly”<br/>
Eveline was shocked from her joke. “Ah,… ok I enter and stop”.<br/>
Eveline tried to enter but Kara blocked her way imposing a leg in the centre of her space scaring the woman with her sadic look. “It’s rude to enter in other houses without consent and in a crude manner. So or you enter to eat some of my candies or you go away because this isn’t your house and will never be for the rest of your life”<br/>
“This is absurd, I call the police immediately” Eveline turned away tired of Kara’s behavior but she didn’t think twice to take a golf-club under the jar near the entrance and hit Eveline behind her head. The woman screamed before fainting. Kara was satisfied.<br/>
“You don’t call anyone” Kara hit her again to complete her work.<br/>
…<br/>
North enjoyed the time with Alicia and Dolores. She presented them to Osmond and he received them with affection. North loved him for this. They enjoyed the time there but that couldn’t mean they could stay there forever. Alicia told Osmond they should go in a place named Thedas that she described more like a continent but that didn’t matter. She was sorry she was going away so soon but North and Osmond should help them. North looked at Alicia sitted on the stair out of the house and she smiled. She went to sit next to the girl.<br/>
“You know, every time I look at the landscape I think to my most painful memories” said North “I know that I should be positive but I can’t. I make a mistake after another” North didn’t know why she was letting off steam with Alicia but she felt bad for everything<br/>
“And who doesn’t make mistakes? You’re speaking with the one who mistakes a second after another” Alicia let it out “We have to cohabit with it and stop, without torturing us uselessly”<br/>
“Did you kill someone?” asked North<br/>
“No but…”<br/>
“Here,… I killed the man I believed to love, and yet I’m cheating on another man I believe to love”<br/>
“Osmond, right?” Alicia guessed but she hadn’t a look like someone who was judjing her “You’re cheating on Connor for Osmond?”<br/>
North went to the point without turning around. “There’s an unstoppable passion with him I can’t brake. It’s always more intense everyday”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“But yet I believed that after saving Androids together with Connor and Markus I’d have found peace instead I have constant torments. I always believed that for saving them we should have used violence”<br/>
“Me too…” revealed Alicia “Me too, I think that’s what should be used to save the miners. Here’s what binds us North, we’ve the same ideals”<br/>
Alicia nodded pleased.<br/>
Here what North found in that girl. More she looked at her more she saw her behaviors of the past. Her mistakes. She couldn’t fall in the trap. “Wrong ideals. I’d have never believed Markus would have succeeded in the intent of saving the Androids with his peaceful methods instead he did it. I… believe you should do the same too”<br/>
“North, you’ve no idea how owners treat miners”<br/>
“Instead I know even if that’s not about your miners. Alicia, listen to me. Violence brought me continuous distress, I wanted to let off steam and I was wrong, don’t fall in my same mistakes”<br/>
“I and Damian were intented to kidnap owners and tell them with force to put the improvements at the mine. We wanted to consult Matias…”<br/>
“Don’t do it” North interrupted her “It will just cause other damages. Violence just causes other violence”<br/>
Alicia was reflecting. “Fine”<br/>
“I knew you’d have listened to me”<br/>
Dolores and Osmond went out of the house. The woman was complaining that Osmond was showing her the things of the house but from the look it seemed it was her who was making questions. Soon after a man arrived revealing to be the chief of the Eden Club and that he knew how to help Alicia and Dolores return behind. How could that man find them? North believed Chloe was certain that no one would have found them there but that didn’t matteri f that could help them to go away. After a visit in the Eden Club that she didn’t visit for a while after having run away and Osmond and Alicia were far from them for a while she greeted Alicia and Dolores. She cried when she let Alicia go. Then they returned at home. They were in front of the house almost near until Osmond turned North to look at him.<br/>
“I can’t stop thinking to our moment and that I want to do it every time of my life”<br/>
North felt her vagina growing hard. “Me neither” North couldn’t wait to submit to him. She leaned on the ground with belly down to lick the toe of the shoes. She heard Osmond’s satisfied breath be like a melody inside her ears.<br/>
“Very well” his sharp voice. It was so hot “Let’s undress out here”<br/>
North wanted to play the game well. “Make me what you want master” she started to take off her shirt while looking at Osmond from down. She wanted to see his satisfied smile while she humiliated in front of him.<br/>
“I knew you desired it” Osmond took off his shoes staying with bare feet<br/>
North was taking off all her clothes. She was only with pants and when she was almost putting the hands on the button, Osmond put his feet there to stop her. She moaned.<br/>
“No, no” Osmond walked around her with an hungry look “I want to turn around you to be satisfied I’m in complete control”.<br/>
North semi-closed the eyes with a breath that was making the passion inside her grow faster. When he arrived almost in front of her he strongly put his feet on her vagina. Her mouth was opened “Did you get stunned” Osmond took joke of her and she liked it “I do it”<br/>
North agreed. She let him took off her pants slowly with his feet’s fingers tickling in her vagina and thighs. After North was naked, Osmond pressed the feet on the thigh and she moaned deeply making him smile. He went higher and higher teasing to thead his feet inside the underwear.<br/>
“Don’t get too used to it” Osmond provoked<br/>
“Everything you want Master”<br/>
“Yeah” His sharp smile “Turn your belly down”<br/>
“Yes” North obeyed and Osmond kicked her butt<br/>
“Move”<br/>
His commanding tone, mmm, so hot. North crawled inside the house so impatient to be dominated by Osmond.<br/>
“Please, make me feel your feet” she requested<br/>
Osmond put it in her face immediately. She closed her eyes in the pleasuring sensation of being crushed. She felt the fingers in her face and her lips savoring it. He put it away.<br/>
“Stop”<br/>
North continued to crawl.<br/>
“It’s time to move”<br/>
North heard the jacket and the shirt off and the fantasies she had in her mind were so many. She wanted to see his naked body. His perfect physique.<br/>
“I know you would be offended to not see me with nothing on but pants but I won’t let you”<br/>
North moaned. “Everything you want”.<br/>
She crawled until arriving at bedroom. She stood up and then Osmond kicked her butt pushing her on the bed. North smiled and then she heard the noise of a wand. She felt it on the butt when hit.<br/>
“You’re handsome” North moaned<br/>
“I love hearing you say that” Osmond hit her again<br/>
North imagined him with knees laid on the bed and his determined look. Mmm, she wanted to see him. Osmond turned North with belly up to look at him. He didn’t have pants on. He smiled while putting her handcuffs on her wrists. North looked at Osmond with the mouth opened and he answered with a little slap. He soon went far to explore her legs tickling with his fingers. Then he licked the thigh near the groin until he arrived right on the vagina. North moaned deeply and she felt there his smile becoming bigger.<br/>
“I can’t resist you” said North<br/>
Osmond approached her with hunger then he slapped her and she moaned.<br/>
“You liked it” it was an affirmation<br/>
“Another please”<br/>
Osmond did it again. Then he put himself on the knees and he made a fluid movement.<br/>
“One, two and…” slap on the cheek “One, two and…” slap on the other cheek<br/>
“One, two and…” slap on the thigh “One, two and…” slap on the belly.<br/>
It was so exciting. He continued for long until they stopped and lied down on the bed one next the other. North went for a minute to hear his calf on the face under the blanckets. When she went out, she saw his beautiful smile.<br/>
“I love spending these moments with you”<br/>
“I even more” admitted North<br/>
“It was obvious”<br/>
“Next time we should make a cake to make this moments more intense”<br/>
“And why not a chili pepper” suggested Osmond “It’s spicy and I’m convinced you would like it more”<br/>
“A cake with chili peppers” North joked<br/>
Osmond made a disgusted face and they laughed hard until they heard steps.<br/>
“Hey Osmond, North”<br/>
They couldn’t not recognize that voice. Chloe.<br/>
“Oh my God” said North looking at Osmond with widened eyes just like him. She stood up immediately. “We must wear our clothes immediately”<br/>
“Ok” Osmond went soon to take his clothes on the ground and North’s ones on the wardrobe where he hid it during their hot moment. They wore it soon and North threw herself for the door followed by Osmond and they saw Chloe there before she turned.<br/>
“Chloe” said North “I’m happy you’re here” she cracked a smile even if it wasn’t sincere<br/>
“Me too, and look at you North, you’re amazing as always” her smile was real. Her sweetness was everything, most of all when she approached her and hugged her. North felt guilty. When that intense hug finished, Chloe smiled to Osmond and approached him with a passional kiss that he returned. They smiled at each other and then Osmond looked at North out of the corner of his eye. Her face was desperate.<br/>
“How are things here?” asked Chloe “Did you go from Amanda to take Connor?”<br/>
North kept the mouth opened for a bit trying to mumble an answer. “We… we had a mishap”<br/>
Chloe had an inquiring look.<br/>
“Two women lost here and I and Osmond were busy to help them finding the way to come back where they were. It seems that they accidentally said the word Detroit and they arrived here with a strange mechanism, but it doesn’t matter now, we helped them and I’m ready to find a way to go at Amanda’s house”<br/>
“It won’t be easy but we can work on it” said Chloe determined “I and Osmond will implement a disguise while you will enter in her house to look everywhere to find Connor. I investigated and discovered they have another ally but Amanda denied him or her and now she’s free somewhere”<br/>
“Maybe this person isn’t so much important” suggested Osmond “I mean if they’re making a walk around Detroit quietly I don’t see the reason to be worried”<br/>
“They could be useful to know Amanda’s plans” Chloe contradicted him “For now we only have to think to save Connor without being noticed, then we can investigate more about Amanda’s second ally. Be ready to go, we’re elaborating the plan”<br/>
…<br/>
Amanda was drinking the wine looking through the glass where far there was her garden. She was angry. Angry for how Kara humiliated her. But she wouldn’t let all this continue. She heard steps behind her. She knew what to do.<br/>
“Amanda”<br/>
She turned looking at Sera with a bored look. “What?”<br/>
“Did you think about what I said?”<br/>
“What should I think Sera?”<br/>
“Kara treated me like a piece of cloth, I can’t tolerate this. Give her a lesson please, tell her that she must have respect of me and everything around our plans”<br/>
“You don’t tell me what to do first of all” stated Amanda making Sera look down “Second: I know what’s happening because I lived this situation before. Kara is in control of the plan”<br/>
Sera made a shocked face. “What do you mean?”<br/>
“That she investigated on how to put me aside and she succeeded. I can’t tell you more because Kara threatened me to not tell you anything but I plan to take back the command. Go to Kara’s house and find a way to steal the thing she’s using to control everything”<br/>
“What is it?” asked Sera insisting<br/>
“Don’t make me talk please” Amanda was scared. She avoided Sera’s look “She could see and kill me but I won’t die without trying to fight. Kara will pay for having challenged me”<br/>
“I’ll make the possible”<br/>
“Do it” it was her last words.<br/>
…<br/>
“Eveline Santhan has been killed with something that hit her head” explained the police’s chief to Kara.<br/>
She predented an upset face. “Oh my God, what a tragedy”<br/>
“She has been taken into the street like a rag, like someone who could be invested by anyone”<br/>
“Like a person who counts nothing” concluded Kara<br/>
“And for this reason you must investigate about the murderer. With your colleague’s disappearance he can’t continue the job anymore”<br/>
“Connor” Kara informed him about his name “I’m sure we’ll find him soon”<br/>
“Someone else will be occupied of this case. You don’t have to stop your career that is continuing perfectly. You made an excellent job in the previous cases Kara. You can consider yourself an expert detective”<br/>
Kara laughed. “Don’t exaggerate chief. I arrived here to learn about this amazing job and I’m just at the beginning of my career”<br/>
“You underestimate yourself” commented the chief “Now let’s go at your house and rest for long before beginning. You deserve it”<br/>
“Thank you chief. All these flattery makes me want to bring you some treat”<br/>
“Oh”.<br/>
They laughed and when Kara turned away from the chief she stopped pretending to laugh for the chief and she made a perfidious smile.<br/>
When she arrived at home she was happy that she finished to work. That atmosphere in the Police Department was sickening. She wanted to strange anyone just for the start of a laugh. She took off her jacket and she planned to wake up Connor and convince him having sex with her. She smiled at the idea of the contact with his body. When she walked she heard a technological noise and steps behind her.<br/>
“You came back” said Kara “I wonder if you succeeded”<br/>
“Everything worked perfectly”<br/>
Kara smiled. “Really?” she turned looking at Osmond “So North went easily at bed with you”<br/>
“It was easy” Osmond informed her “She felt an immediate attraction for me and she felt in love”<br/>
“Oh my God” Kara laughed hard “And then her love for Connor was real. Crazy stuff. Only people like her can expect to do whatever they want but I won’t let her ruin Connor’s life”<br/>
“You got what you wanted” said Osmond sarcastic “What else do you want to do?”<br/>
Kara widened her eyes. “Did you really think I needed you to make North cheated on Connor? I invented the perfect story of break up, Connor already knows about a cheating from North”<br/>
Osmond frowned. “But North didn’t cheat on Connor with someone else, how did you…?”<br/>
“Long story” Kara interrupted him<br/>
“Why did you make me do it if not for separating North and Connor?” Osmond was nervous. He felt teased<br/>
“There’s something else that makes me hate North and that’s her arrogance. When Chloe is going to discover about the cheating North…”<br/>
“Wait, Chloe? Do you want that I and Chloe broke up?”<br/>
“Come on Osmond, I know you cheated on her even with others, Why do you insist to keep that unscrewed with you?”<br/>
“Don’t speak about Chloe that way, she’s sweet”<br/>
“But you’re charming boy” Kara approached him seductive “You bring at bed with you whoever you want” she tasted his smooth face “Not me of course, I just want Connor, but you can have so much more in your life. I want to destroy North and you’re the perfect ally. She’ll regret calling me poor street person,… she’ll be poor herself”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>